Hematolagnia
by Manafique
Summary: When Yugi is kidnapped, he finds himself in the hands of one of the most dangerous criminals in Domino. But why is this Yami character protecting him? Could it be guilt? Or something... more? Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping. WARNING! Not for the faint of heart! Read the 1st chapter for warnings! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Hematolagnia! For those who don't understand the title, it will be explained within the story and in the end author's notes.**

**Title: Hematolagnia**

**Rating: M/Mature for Sexual Scenes, Swearing, Violence, Abuse (physical and mentions of sexual), occasionally OOC characters, and slight Gore. If you don't like any of these things I suggest leaving this story.**

**Pairing(s): **

**Main: Puzzleshipping**

**Side: Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping (I might add more later)**

**Final author's notes: Okay, warning! This is angst-y and will probably rarely have fluff in it. If you came here for some nice Puzzleshipping, this isn't the story for you! Don't say I didn't warn you! Also Bakura and Yami get along semi-well so I suppose you could say they're both somewhat OOC. More will be said at the end of the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Unknown Warehouse  
**

**7:30 AM**

**Domino City**

"Yami, calm the fuck down."

Yami glared at his partner, but said nothing. He was worried because he didn't want to kidnap the boy he'd been instructed to snatch. Usually, he had no problem in doing so, since he didn't know the person he was taking, nor did he care for them.

But this one looked so...innocent.

He had wide, amethyst eyes that shone with innocence and joy. His head was tilted as his soft looking lips curled in a gentle smile. His hair resembled Yami's own, though it lacked the golden strands that was woven through his own maroon spikes. But it wasn't the resemblance to the boy that was deterring him from his job.

"He's just another victim." Bakura said nonchalantly, eying the picture Yami held in his shaking hands. "It isn't the end of the world. It's not like you're killing him or anything."

"But who knows what Marik will do to him!"

The white-haired criminal was silent for a moment. His partner was correct; Marik was far from being merciful and had a fetish for gore and violence. He'd never told his two 'employees' what he did to the people brought to him. He simply grinned and dragged them off to his room.

"I'm beginning to wonder if he rapes them." Yami whispered softly, eyes narrowing at the very mention of the worst act a person could ever commit on earth. "There's evidence that points to it."

"I wouldn't be surprised, considering he's obviously a fan of inflicting pain on others." Bakura responded, brown eyes touching the concrete beneath his feet. He sighed with annoyance and looked back up at Yami. "But you can't not do it."

Sighing, Yami nodded his head slowly, glancing at the picture one last time before tucking it into his pocket and turning around, his back to Bakura. He waited a little, wondering if he should say what was on his mind, but chose not to and continued on his way out.

His mind warned him he'd regret this.

If only he'd listened.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Yugi!"

The boy's friends yelled in unison, waving their hands rapidly. The boy smiled and waved back, yelling his own goodbyes before turning on his heel and beginning his walk home. The boy he usually walked home with, Ryou, had stayed home from school due to sickness, so he was currently alone as his friends had decided to visit some arcade. He hadn't wanted to go, so he'd decided to just go straight home.

The sky was growing dark, though thankfully there was plenty of daylight left for Yugi to get home. He hated traveling in the dark. Once, he'd made that mistake and almost gotten assaulted and robbed. If it hadn't been for one of his friends saving him, he would've been hospitalized.

Still, fear began to grow in the back of his mind when the sun began setting faster than he'd anticipated.

"I'd better run..." Yugi said to himself, attempting to comfort himself with the sound of his own voice. Domino wasn't a city with that much crime, but lately, there'd been several reports of children being kidnapped.

The sun had finally set completely when Yugi arrived at his home, quickly pulling the key out of his pocket and opening it manually. He was surprised that his grandfather hadn't opened it, but the old man was probably asleep, so he let it slide.

He walked over to the light switch and flipped it upwards, expecting to be standing in a room filled with light afterwards.

But he wasn't.

Confused, Yugi continued to flip the switch, wondering if it was jammed. But before he could speak, a hand clamped over his mouth, and he felt warm lips touch his cold ear, which sent shivers up his spine.

"If you don't struggle, I won't have to hurt you." The deep, unintentionally seductive male voice spoke quietly. Yugi stiffened when he felt something cold touch the back of his neck, knowing it wasn't a part of the human body. "Believe me, I don't want to, but I will if it's required of me."

Not daring to swallow, Yugi mumbled a 'yes' as quietly as he could. The stranger removed the knife from his neck and placed it back in his pocket, seemingly thankful the boy hadn't put up a fight.

"Sorry." The voice sighed with reluctance. And before Yugi could ask why the man behind him was apologizing, he felt a heavy object connect with the back of his head before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Wake up." A commanding voice instructed solemnly, seemingly directing his voice towards Yugi, who groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes in confusion, wondering where he was.

He started.

He'd been kidnapped from his own home!

"Who-who are you?!" The boy demanded, inching away from his alleged kidnapper. He only knew it was the one who'd taken him because he had the same deep, masculine voice.

"You may call me Yami." The young man answered, offering a sad smile. "Though I don't think it'll matter. I probably won't get to see much of you, anyway."

"W-what do you want with me?" Yugi asked bravely, trying to keep his composure. It helped that 'Yami' wasn't wielding a knife or a gun, and that he didn't look as if he'd do Yugi any harm unless it was warranted.

"I don't want anything with you, really." Yami replied with a tinge of coldness. He regretted speaking to Yugi in such a way, he had no choice but to brush Yugi off. If he didn't, he'd get into trouble. "My employer does."

Guessing Yugi's next question of 'what does _he _want with me then?', he added, "I don't know. I'd steel myself if I were you, though. He isn't exactly kind or gentle."

_Well that's comforting... _Yugi thought, inwardly sighing. So far, things weren't that bad. His current captor was treating like a human being and wasn't torturing him at the moment.

But what would his boss do? Yugi didn't want to know, judging by how badly the man was spoken of.

"C-can I a-ask you o-one more question?" The youth asked timidly, bowing his head in defeat. He wasn't feeling defiant or brave; on the contrary. He felt weak and helpless. He had a pretty good guess of who this man's boss was.

"I guess so."

Trying not to cringe at the sarcastic cold tone Yami used, Yugi quickly asked: "Is your boss... Mariku?" He shuddered at the very word and squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if he was going to get hit for asking such a bold question.

But, too his surprise, Yami actually replied.

"Yes. I'd thought you'd ask that." He smiled, thought faint, he still managed to look amused. "Though I'm still somewhat impressed. I didn't think a boy your age would watch the news."

"Y-you're not much older than I am." Yugi countered, feeling brave for the time being. Since the older male had stated earlier that he wouldn't hurt Yugi unless thoroughly provoked, he figured he might as well speak his mind.

Yami's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything for the time being. After contemplating a bit, he finally spoke.

"Do you have any friends?"

The question was odd, but Yugi saw no harm in answering it. "Yes...a few. Why?"

Yami sighed, voice heavy with reluctance and...worry?

"I'm afraid they might end up sharing the same fate as yourself. Well, at least one of them."

"Why does he do this?" Yugi asked softly, with an almost pleading tone. The boy looked so pitful, Yami had to look away in guilt. He couldn't bear to see the boy like this. He was far too innocent to look so pained. "Why...?"

"He watched his mother and father get brutally murdered." Yami replied sadly, as if remembering the times when his boss hadn't been this way. "And ever since then, he's become addicted to blood. The term for it is Hematolagnia, I believe."

Yugi fell silent. A man who seemingly enjoyed his mother and father getting brutally murdered certainly wasn't going to show any mercy to him whatsoever. Tears began to fill his dark pink eyes as the realization that he was most likely going to get raped washed over him suddenly.

"I'm sorry... Yugi." Yami whispered quietly, looking at the quivering boy one last time before exiting the room, head bowed in shame.

How could he live with himself, knowing he was a large part of the reason Yugi was about to face a fate worse than death?

* * *

**Alright, let me explain some of the things you guys might be confused about or would like to know. Bold italics are the questions and bold = the answers.  
**

_**By Marik, do you mean the yami or the hikari?**_

**I mean the yami. I refer to the hikari as Malik. So, Marik will basically be the 'villain' for this fic. And yes Malik will be in this fic; there's Bronzeshipping, so he's gotta be in it, right?  
**

_**What the hell does Hematolagnia mean?**_

**As Yami explained, it's a fetish for blood, hence the title of the story. Usually it refers to the want of blood during sexual intercourse (in other words, sex), though it can also describe someone who just loves gore. Creepy, right? o.o **

_**This makes no sense whatsoever. Grow a brain you idiot!**_

**If it doesn't make sense, it's because it isn't supposed too right now. This is basically an introduction. Also, I already have a brain. A very fine one, thank you very much.  
**

**Alrighty then! That should be it. Don't complain too much about how much this sucks because this isn't technically the first chapter, it's just explaining how Yugi got kidnapped and why Marik is so effing psycho. ^w^ Review, but be nice! English isn't my first language, Japanese is, so I'm not the best writer.**

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Hematolagnia! Thank you for reading my story. **

**Below is the last disclaimer I'm doing for this whole story.**

**I do not own any of the following characters: Yami, Yugi, Bakura, (Yami) Marik, Marik/Malik, Ryou, etc. They all belong to the creator(s) of Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm just a fan who loves writing about them.**

**Warning(s) for chapter: - None.**

**Author's Notes: I'm shocked that this is getting popular so quickly! Within 12 hours of its publication, this story's gotten eight favorites and three follows! Thank you guys so much! More will be said at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Aren't you excited, Malik?"

The younger blonde only glared.

"You're seriously messed up, Marik. I hope you rot in hell."

Marik chuckled, but gave no verbal response. Many of his 'employees' had mistaken Malik for his younger brother. It wasn't surprising, considering they looked quite similar. Their actions were completely different however and Malik held a strong grudge against Marik since they'd met.

"Harsh words." The older Egyptian finally replied, grinning at Malik, who turned his head in disgust and pretended to ignore the older male. "I don't understand why you're so apprehensive, Malik."

"Maybe because you're a sick, twisted bastard who was no soul?" Malik responded sarcastically, glaring at the man with hatred-filled violet eyes. "All you do is ruin people's lives." The boy's voice softened, though his glare remained."Just because your life was ruined doesn't mean you have to go and ruin others' lives."

"We aren't turning this into some therapist session Malik." Marik yawned offhandedly, admiring himself in the mirror as he put on his favorite gold earrings. "It isn't really your place to say something like that anyway. You know that, right?"

Malik remained silent through biting his lip. He wanted to tell Marik just how wrong he was and what a cruel, disgusting individual he'd become, but not only would Malik get in trouble if he did so, a part of him felt as if he shouldn't say such things about Marik. It was only going to make him worse.

"At least be gentle with him." The youth finally spoke, sighing with irritation. "Rape is a disgusting crime, Marik. Don't do it to someone who's a virgin, and _especially _don't do it to someone who's underage."

"Says the underage virgin himself."

Malik glared once again, but forced himself not to speak.

"Anyway, it's time." Marik stood up and walked over to the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at Malik expectantly. "Well? You coming?"

The blonde reluctantly stood up as well and dragged his feet over to the doorway, brushing past Marik and doing his best to ignore the Egyptian completely. He could feel the hungry eyes roaming his back, but he concealed his fear and continued walking silently.

When they reached 'the room', Marik flashed a grin at Malik before swinging the doors open melodramatically and stepping inside, the younger following him with reluctance.

"So, we finally meet."

Yugi looked up with hesitation, wondering if it was his place to stare into his captor's eyes. They were violet, but the bright purple wasn't enough to conceal the pure lust and hunger that lay within them. The boy began shivering and quickly looked downwards once again, missing the look of sympathy sent to him by the youth standing next to the tall man Yugi recognized as Mariku, also known as Marik.

"You're pretty cute." Marik announced with a mild sugary tone, attempting to 'relieve' Yugi's fears before making them escalate to the highest point possible. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Y-Y-Yugi." He answered timidly, still not lifting his head in fear of being struck for doing so.

"Interesting." Marik murmured. He stared at Yugi for a moment before grinning with a somewhat mock-humored air. "Is Yami your brother? You two look pretty similar. And don't say you don't know him. He comes in here too often for you to not know his name or who he is."

"N-no, h-he isn't my b-brother." Yugi answered quickly, inwardly angry that he kept stuttering. He was fearful; yes, he knew that. By why did he have to always be such a wimp? Maybe it's what he truly was. Maybe that was why he was in this situation.

"Well, I have to go get something," Marik announced with a bored tone, "so why don't you stay here with Malik and talk with him while I go get..." A feral grin tugged at his lips. "... the _necessities?_"

The sheer amount of lust in the man's voice was enough to send Yugi into fits of quaking. Marik noticed Yugi's quivering body and only smirked, but eventually exited the room to get his dreaded toys.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi blinked and looked upwards at the tan boy from earlier. He looked a lot like Marik, just liked he himself looked a lot like Yami. Although, this young man (who Yugi took to be 'Malik') had a somewhat kind expression and a sympathetic face.

"He's..." Malik sighed and sat down in front of Yugi, hinting that this would be a rather long back-story. "...not straight in the head, as you might've guessed. But the reason is because... he watched his parents get brutally murdered."

Yugi's mouth hung open in completely shock. No wonder Marik wasn't straight in the head! To see those you loved most as a child and throughout your life get murdered horrifically in front of you was going to damage your mental health, no doubt about it.

"After that happened, he pretended to disappear off of the face of the earth." Malik continued quietly, the tale a painful one for him to tell. "When he finally showed again, he began kidnapping people and using them for his own pleasure."

"But..." Yugi willed himself to speak, trying to get the words to fall out from his lips. And, finally, they did. "Why didn't someone help him?! Why wasn't he taken to a mental hospital or something?!"

"I tried to get him to go. We were best friends, so I thought he'd listen." The youth bit his lip, troubled. "But he ignored me. He shut himself out from everyone, and even threatened to kill whoever got close. The therapist said we should leave him alone and that bothering him would only make him worse."

"Was he... happy before his parents' death?"

Malik nodded, his mind beginning to race with memories from the beginning of his childhood.

**\- Flashback -**

_"I don't think it goes on that way, dad."  
_

_ Ten-year-old Marik announced as he watched his father tinker with a motorcycle. The man chuckled and shook his head at the absolute determined tone of voice his son had used, and continued fixing the bike. When the boy figured out the man was going to ignore him for the time being, he shrugged and walked over to Malik, who was sitting on the ground and reaching towards a bug in front of him eagerly.  
_

_"Don't eat that." Marik instructed firmly, shaking his head at his younger friend. Malik looked confused and somewhat upset that someone was telling him 'no', and began crying hysterically. _

_Marik quickly pulled Malik into a hug and explained to him why he'd said 'no'. After having the situation explained to him, the younger boy seemed to calm down and slowly fall asleep, leaning into Marik's hug and sighing with content. _

_Marik smiled back, cuddling the boy whom he viewed as a little brother protectively._

**-End of Flashback -  
**

"I'm sorry, Malik." Yugi said apologetically, eying the teared-up boy in front of him. Malik seemed like a strong person, but Yugi knew different. He himself put on a front so his friends wouldn't think he didn't have issues; that he was always cheerful and bright.

"Don't be." Malik replied quietly, his voice heavy with grief. "The past is in the past. I can't change Marik back to who he is. That Marik is gone for good. I won't be naive and tell myself otherwise."

"Maybe you could change him back." Yugi suggested hopefully, trying to heighten the boy's spirits. "If he's going through such a difficult time, perhaps you should try opening up to him and convincing him what he's doing is wrong. Maybe he just needs guidance."

"Perhaps."

Both youths jerked and whirled their heads in the direction of the familiar voice. Yami stood there, his arms crossed and his eyes closed in thought.

"I think Yugi's right, Malik." The older male continued, offering the blonde youth a weak smile. "Maybe you should give it a shot? Before he comes back. For Yugi's sake."

Malik looked between Yami and Yugi, then nodded his head firmly.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot."

* * *

**Bronzeshipping always seems to be angst-y. Am I the only one who thinks so? But, I plan to write a fluffy fanfiction between these two blondies later today.  
**

**As for those wondering where the heck the lemon is: I didn't want to add it in so early. You know; for no reason. Plus, none of the non consensual stuff will be graphically shown unless my readers are alright with it or can handle it. If it not, I won't do it. It's up to you guys. But, there _will _be consensual lemon in the next chapter! Woo!**

**Please review! But, be careful. Japanese is my native language; not English. I'm not the best writer because of that, so please excuse my mistakes. We're all human beings; it's happened to you, so be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**EDIT: Omaigawsh guys! I am SO sorry! This site totally removed a bunch (and I do mean a bunch) of the conversation between Yami and Yugi during the pre-lemon section of the chapter. It is now fixed, and hopefully now it won't seem so rushed. Sorry! (though it's really ff . net's fault *glares*)**_

**Welcome to - ah, screw it.**

**Warning(s) for chapter:**** Er, there's some lemon/lime between Yami and Yugi... which isn't really a warning since it's consensual and awesome and hawwwwttttttttt**

**This isn't really a full chapter; just a really long preview. I'm still on my trip so I don't really have much time to write and stuff, so I decided I'd give you guys this! :D (Also, sorry for my momentary hiatus. I was upset, and busy. Sowy)  
**

** The only downside is that the lemon is cut in half as well. ;_; Also, a lot of people are saying they're alright with the non con. It's kind of important to the story though so I'm inclined to add it, though not in this chapter.**

**Thanks to -**

**Xuanlu Li (meh soul sista! Love ya gurl! Btw guys, she has an AMAZING Puzzleshipping story called 'I'm Not Broken, Just Really Close'. Check it out!)**

**WritingOpensSouls (I love your stories to piecessssss)**

**Guess (Lol, your review was hilarious for some reason. Thanks again!)**

**Death By Heart DBH (Woo! Girl, you are FAB-U-LOUS! Love your stories!)**

**IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 (Thank chu!)**

**AnimeGamerGirl33 (Yas! A girl gamer!)**

**AnimeXloverXhater (Y u hate and love at the same time? Y NOT JUST LOVE?!)**

**BettyBest2 (You ARE the best!)**

**Chishio Ame (Lovin' that name)**

**Mustarastas (o3o Your name sounds so cool... *jealous noises*)**

**NightsxTsuna (Yeah! Hitman Reborn FTW!)**

**PhantomBrat (:3 is all I can say)**

**Time - Stopping - 9990 (OMG IT'S YOU! OMFG YOUR STORIES ARE AMAZEBALLS)**

**Utnnn (*that name though*)**

**YamiRox1010 (Yes, he does rock)**

**YuugiYY (omfg yugi's reading my story)**

**and all of my lovely readers! You guys are so swagalicious~**

** DUN WORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS SO SWEET IT'LL MAKE YOUR TEETH HURT! (And no, I won't pay for your dentist)**

* * *

Malik ventured out into the hallway, wincing when he saw Marik walking in his direction with an arm load full of sexual toys. The older male stopped walking and raised an eyebrow questioningly, his eyes roaming Malik's lithe figure.

"What is it?" He asked with a bored tone. Luckily, Marik didn't sound like he was in a hurry, so Malik decided now would be a good time to speak up.

"I want to talk to you about your past." The younger blonde replied softly, venturing further by adding, "Despite all of those words I said earlier, I don't believe you're truly a bastard... maybe just a prick who needs some help (1). Guidance, I suppose."

He hadn't bothered to be polite, but it was hard to be kind to someone who was the one behind so many disappearances of young men.

"As I said earlier, you aren't a therapist." Marik replied dryly. His voice held some interest, however, so Malik knew his cause wasn't completely lost.

"It doesn't matter." Malik pushed, taking a few daring steps forward. "I want the old-you back, Marik. As childish and immature as it may sound, I miss you. And... to be honest.. I miss your normal smile. Now, all you do is grin sadistically."

"This is the real me." Marik's response shocked Malik for a few seconds, but the youth quickly recovered and corrected his ex friend.

"No, it's not." The tanned boy's violet eyes narrowed. "You always say that. Do you even remember the times we spent together when we were young?! I was younger than you were, and I remember!"

The pure anguish in Malik's voice was enough to reawaken the memories that Marik had fought so hard to forget, lest he remember the life he once had; the one he wished he still did have.

* * *

"I'm sorry I brought you into this, Yugi." Yami whispered sadly, offering the younger boy a sympathetic smile. "I wish I would've taken the punishment for not bringing you here. Now, thanks to me, you're stuck here..."

"Don't apologize!" Yugi exclaimed, a bright, encouraging smile gracing his features. "I might miss my friends, but I have you..."

The latter sentence almost caused a blush to spill on Yami's pale cheeks, but he managed to hold it back. "But you barely even know me. Do you know how many people I've sentenced to a life of horror, just to save my own skin?"

The younger frowned. "You were forced to, Yami."

He didn't reply, but continued staring at Yugi's face. How could he do something so horrible to such an innocent-looking angel, who'd done nothing against him? Yami felt disgusting.

"B-But, there's...something else, Yami." Yugi announced nervously, bowing his head for a moment. "I mean..."

Then, he did it.

Yugi leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Yami's lips, quickly pulling away and blushing. He bowed his head, as if worried Yami was going to strike him out of anger. After all, he hadn't exactly agreed to Yugi kissing him.

Yugi didn't even know _why'd _he'd kissed Yami so impulsively. It was so rushed, so... strange. Yet, he'd done it anyway. His mother's explanation would've been that 'your heart guided you instead of your mind'.

Still, Yugi was afraid Yami didn't feel that way for him. After all, they had only recently 'met' each other. It seemed too soon.

"Yugi..." Yami said softly, eyes wide as one of his thin, pale fingers traced his lips where Yugi had so lovingly kissed him. The boy in question was still blushing heavily, not being able to bear the burden of looking into his captor's eyes.

"I love you too."

Yami's words shocked Yugi just as much as Yugi's kiss had shocked Yami. The youth raised his head, eyes widening when Yami gently placed his lips over his own small pink ones.

Yami pulled away and looked into the boy's eyes. They were shining with joy. And, for a moment, Yami felt wonderful - knowing he was the reason those eyes were so bright.

"Yugi, can I ask you a question?" Yami mumbled, still looking into the entrancing purple eyes. When Yugi nodded for him to continue, Yami added, "Why do you love me?"

"Why do I love you?" Yugi smiled, somewhat amused that Yami had asked such a thing. "Because you're _you, _Yami."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it." The boy continued, his smile never fading, "In a place like this, the only thing one can truly hope for after they figure out escape's impossible is for someone to watch over them and protect them."

"But I'm the reason you're here -"

Yugi cut Yami off firmly.

"You brought me here, yes, but against your will, right?"

Yami couldn't understand how Yugi was so... kind. He'd kidnapped the boy - hell, he'd even acted somewhat cold to him - yet Yugi still smiled at him, and even announced he loved him.

Why?

"May I..." Yami swallowed, unsure. "...kiss you, again?"

Yugi nodded shyly, although he was still smiling. This consoled Yami a little, knowing Yugi was OK with what he was about to do. Slowly, Yami leaned forward and capture Yugi's lips.

Something was pushing against Yugi's lips, begging for entrance, which Yugi soon recognized as Yami's tongue. Shyly, he parted his lips, allowing the older male's tongue entrance to his mouth.

Yami explored every inch of the sugary-sweet cavern, relishing in the pure candy-like taste. When he finally pulled away, both boys' cheeks were tinted pink and panting hard, inwardly wanting more.

"Are you... ready?" Yami panted, eying Yugi lovingly. Though he wanted the boy, he'd never take him without his consent. If he did so, he would've been guilty of the worst crime on earth.

"I-I think so..." Yugi answered timidly, blushing at his own words. Yami nodded, motioning towards Yugi's shirt. The younger youth blushed even more and pulled his dress shirt off, ignoring the buttons that popped off as he did so.

"Eager, aren't we?" Yami chuckled, smiling. He sent Yugi a reassuring smile when the boy looked briefly worried. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle."

Even though Yugi didn't know him that well, there was something about Yami that he found he could trust. Not his tone or his smile, no. But the young man seemed naturally trustworthy, as if it was a character trait of his.

Yami removed his own shirt and discarded it, momentarily forgetting the article of clothing. Yugi blushed, glancing at the well-toned chest in front of him, but Yami only smiled and reassured Yugi through a kind smile.

The older male's hands began gently roaming the younger's pale chest, caressing it softly. Yugi blushed at the touch and moaned a little, not used to this kind of contact.

Yami's hands then found his nipples, which elected even more cries of ecstasy from the boy beneath him.

"Y...Yami..." Yugi moaned, sweating pouring down the side of his face.

Every groan and moan that came from Yugi's throat went straight to the region in between Yami's pants. The soft sounds were sweet to the latter's ears.

When he finished toying with Yugi's nipples, Yami asked, "Are you...ready?"

Blushing at the suggestive question, Yugi nodded his head and smiled, silently hinting that he trusted Yami and was 100% willing. This built up Yami's confidence, knowing that Yugi wasn't doing this against his will.

But... something wasn't right.

"Yugi... wait."

The younger boy breathed quietly, eying Yami and waiting for him to speak.

"I... used to be a prostitute." Yami admitted quietly, bowing his head in shame. He hesitantly glanced up at Yugi, afraid that the boy's face was going to be twisted with disgust at the thought of being with a 'whore'.

But it wasn't.

His wide, amethyst eyes shone with sympathy and compassion, two things Yami hadn't seen since he was a child, and even then his mother was the only one who ever treated him with such emotion.

"You're not disgusting, Yami." Yugi whispered, smiling gently at his new found lover's shocked face. "Not at all."

"But..." There were actual tears sparkling in Yami's wine red eyes as he looked up at Yugi with a pained expression, "...what if I have some sexually transmitted disease? What if -"

"Then you have it." Yugi replied with a light firmness. Then, his soft smile returned. "I would rather get a disease and die knowing you loved me, than live a long life and be the loneliest person on earth (2)."

"Yugi..." A tear trickled down Yami's cheek at the touching words. Never before had someone spoken to him with such kindness, such compassion, and such love.

The only emotions his mind recognized was lust, anger, and sadness.

But, with Yugi's help, maybe he could learn something else.

* * *

**Much lemon. So crappy. Wow.  
**

**(1) Malik, sweetie... I love you and everything, but... a 'prick who needs some help' isn't much better than a 'sadistic bastard'. Maybe we need to work on your wording...**

**(2) My girlfriend was in the hospital and she said this to me. ;_; #MostEmotionalMomentOfMyLife**

**Also, for the idiots who plan to flame me about Yugi being so nonchalant about a sexual transmitted disease... go ahead. Honestly. If you don't like my story, you're welcome to leave it. Ain't nothing hold you back.**

** This is just fiction, not some real life situation. Get over it, assholes. If you think it isn't realistic, that's because IT ISN'T REAL. It's FICTION. If you're some prick who takes stuff way too seriously, you're welcome to go fuck yourself. Have a happy day.**

**Please review, peoples! (But, as I said before: This is fiction and nothing more. It's not a freaking documentary. Don't be overly blunt and think before you type)**


End file.
